Chapter 1 A Flying Change
by GryffindorBrains
Summary: When Oliver Wood comes back to Hogwarts as a temporary Professor he and Hermione grow close. But will they fall in love....
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter 1: A Flying Change.**_

After arriving back at Hogwarts on the train with Harry and Ron, she was feeling excited about starting her 5th year, because it was O.W.L year which meant that they would all be learning more advanced spells and she was going to take up extra flying lessons to try and get over her fear of flying. She smiled to herself as she headed out of the common room with Harry and Ron to The Great Hall for the start of term talk.

"So you're going to take up flying again?" Ron asked. "Why?....each time you get on a broom you almost die of fear!!" He giggled.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's the whole point Ron; I am trying to get over my fear by facing it silly!" She chuckled.

Harry and Ron laughed as well and they began to make their way across the Entrance Hall and into The Great Hall; all the students in years two to seven were trying to get in at the same time, so the three of them had to force their way over to the Gryffindor table, they finally made it, Harry and Ron sat opposite Hermione between Seamus and Dean, while Hermione at next to George. They all sat chatting happily for ten minutes before Harry turned his head to the teachers table; he furrowed his brows before turning back to the group.

"Hermione, I don't think you'll be having those extra flying lessons. Look Madame Hooch isn't there..." He said matter-of-factly as he pointed to the spot where Madame Hooch should have been.

Hermione and the rest of the group turned to look where Harry was pointing and he was right, there was no sign of Madame Hooch; Hermione looked confused.

"Surely someone would have told us if she wasn't coming back??" Hermione asked pointedly.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe she took ill suddenly…."

Hermione sighed and watched the first years enter the hall looking like frightened little lambs. Most of them kept their heads to the floor as they walked towards the Sorting Hat, which was placed on a chair in front of the teachers table. Once all the first years were there the sorting ceremony began. It seemed to take a lifetime but once the final new student was at their new house table, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Now before we get the usual announcements out of the way," He cleared his throat. "I have to tell you that dear Madame Hooch will not be returning this year, she has taken ill and will need to long time to recover."

There was the sound of hurried whispers around the hall from many of the students. Dumbledore cleared his throat again but louder, causing the hall to fall silent once more.

"But I have found a very capable replacement for her…."

Hermione felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was going to be Viktor, and if it was she was not looking forward to it because she hadn't written to him over the summer, and the fact that that he may be teaching her in her extra flying lessons was not a nice thought.

"Her replacement will be one of the best Quidditch Captains any of our teams have ever seen…."

Hermione sat up in her chair a little as the relief washed over her. _"At least it's not Viktor…." _She thought.

"The person that will be replacing Madame Hooch for the foreseeable future will be Oliver Wood." He said smiling over his half moon spectacles.

The whole hall, except the Slytherin Table, erupted into loud applause as Oliver walked out from a door to the left of the teachers table, grinning widely at the students. The Gryffindor table was cheering the loudest, the twins were making whooping noises and Hermione was clapping so hard that her hands were beginning to sting badly. He took his seat next to Professor McGonagall as the applause and cheering gradually died down and Professor Dumbledore gestured towards Wood indicating for him to say a few words. He stood up and smiled nervously.

"First of all I would like to thank Professor Dumbledore for allowing me the chance to take this position," He said in his crisp Scottish accent. "I may only be nineteen but I assure all my prospective students I will help them the best I can." He smiled and sat down.

After this Dumbledore went over the usual start of term announcements, before allowing the students to tuck into the nights wonderful feast. Everyone was talking happily around Hermione about how great it was that Wood was back and the fact that he would be staying in Gryffindor Tower because Peeves had ransacked Madame Hooch's old office in celebration of her being ill. Hermione kept glancing over at Wood every so often, she was glad it was him and not Viktor that would be teaching her. She looked at him again, this time he caught her eye and smiled widely at her, Hermione smiled back and found herself blushing. She looked down and continued to eat George looked over at her and saw her cheeks were rosy.

"Hey….Hermione why are you blushing??...a little hot or just really glad Oliver is back?" He grinned.

She blushed harder and continued to eat trying to avoid everyone's eyes. They finished the feast, Hermione had to endure sniggers all throughout but she finally managed to look at them all again as they got up from the table and began heading back to the common room. They walked along the Fat Lady's corridor to her portrait. They all stopped outside and looked at Hermione.

"What?" She asked.

"Um…we all forgot the password…." Fred said with a slight embarrassment in his voice.

"You're all useless…." She shook her head and smiled. "Bertie Botts"

The portrait swung open slowly and they all stepped inside, Fred, George. Seamus and Dean went straight up to the boy's dormitories, Ginny to the girls leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron to sit in the chairs by the fire. Harry was yawning widely and Ron was gradually dozing off in the chair opposite her. She laughed.

"Will you two go to bed! I'm going up in a bit." She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry and Ron both nodded gratefully at her and stood up. They both leant down in turn to kiss Hermione's forehead before turning and walking tiredly up to the boy's dormitories. Hermione laughed softly and shook her head as she got her diary out of her robes and reached for a quill that was lying about on the table in front. She sat quietly and began writing.

"_**I found out that Madame Hooch isn't coming back this year,**_

**_We have a new flying teacher and it's Oliver Wood. I thought it was _**

_**Going to be Viktor for a few awful minutes, but I'm really happy its Oliver**_

_**We always got on well and hopefully I'll be able to get to know him **_

_**Better now that he's going to be around all year, I haven't spoke to **_

_**Him properly in a couple of years and I have actually missed him not **_

_**Being around Hogwarts. So it's really nice he's back."**_

She had been writing for around ten minutes when she heard the portrait swing open again, followed by the sound of someone struggling through it with something heavy, she looked up and saw Oliver struggling with his trunk; she jumped up and threw her diary and quill down and ran to help him. He looked up as they put his trunk down; he smiled tiredly as he collapsed into a chair.

"Well at least someone helped me out." He wiped his forehead. "Thanks so much Hermione, and by the way, it's really great to see you again." He smiled. "I hear I'll be seeing more of you too," He raised his eyebrow. "You are taking my class as an extra aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes I am, I need to get over my fear of flying." She laughed. "And it's good to see you as well Oliver."

He smiled back at her and felt his cheeks get warmer, he looked back at her and she was now staring into the fire, he tilted his head, noticing how much she'd grown up and how beautiful she'd become._ "Look at her, her smile, and her figure…her…." _He snapped out of his daze and shook his head to himself. The truth of it was, no matter how beautiful or grown up he thought she was, she was still a student and he was now a temporary professor; he would have to keep his thoughts about Hermione at bay. She took her eyes away from the fire and noticed he was staring into space, the shadows of the flames dancing on his face.

"Oliver?....Are you ok??" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

He looked across at her and smiled charmingly.

"I'm fine, just thinking about tomorrows classes." He got up. "I'll be down in a few minutes; I just want to take this thing upstairs." He struggled to pull his trunk up and began walking slowly to the stairs.

Hermione bent down to pick up her diary and began writing again.

"_**I'm sat here now with Oliver and I really think he's going to make a great professor, but I think a lot of the girls will love him teaching them because**_

_**they will all think he's good looking, they will all swoon over him and not**_

_**pay any attention to the class, I mean he is incredible looking and his smile is amazing but….after all he's just a professor. But he is defiantly hands-…."**_

She sighed and put her quill down and stared widely into the fire, why had she just written that about Oliver, I mean he was handsome and she'd always loved his accent but all that nights diary entry had been about him. She shook her head, even if she did like him, what chance did she stand? He was older than her and would never be interested in her at all. She looked back to the stairs and smiled weakly at him as he walked back over and sat down again. She closed her diary and stood up.

"I should go to bed now; I have your class first thing…" She yawned. "Night…um…Professor Wood, I guess I have to call you that now…" She smiled.

"Hermione, don't call me Professor, Just call me Oliver or Wood, whatever is best. Professor makes me sound old and I'm only nineteen." He laughed and looked softly at her. "Sweet Dreams Hermione."

She smiled and turned around as she began to walk up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Oliver watched her go, he watched the way she moved and found himself longing to go after her, just so they could talk some more like they had just been doing. He felt comfortable talking to her, like he could be himself; she was right though, he was her professor but he did like her….a lot. Knots formed in his stomach, even though he'd only just seen her again after almost two years it felt right the way he was feeling, he sighed heavily and got up. He took one last look at the fire and began walking up the stairs to his temporary dorm, he needed to get a good night's sleep before his first classes tomorrow but his mind was full of thoughts about Hermione and how glad he was that he'd gotten to talk to her alone. He shook his head and finally closed the door to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings Change

_**Chapter 2 – Feelings Changing.**_

Oliver had woken early and was now heading into the empty Great Hall for his breakfast; he sat at the teacher's table and began eating his breakfast slowly. He was really quite worried about the classes today; after all, he'd only even taken part in them as a student before. He swallowed hard and looked at the students who were now entering the hall; he saw that the twins were making their way over to him. He smiled weakly as they stood in front of him.

"Just to say good luck mate!!" George grinned. "You're going to need it!"

"Yeah, Hermione is in your first class and she's terrified of flying" He smirked cheekily. "So if we here screaming, we know it's your class!"

They sniggered and walked away. The colour drained from Oliver's face, he knew it was going to be hard to teach but Fred and George had just made him so nervous that he was feeling nauseous. He pushed his plate away and put his head in his hands, running a hand roughly through his hair. He looked up and saw Hermione walk in, he watched her sit down and his stomach gave a funny jolt; he put it down to the fact that he was worried about teaching her because her fear of flying was so bad. He got up and left the teachers table, heading towards the doors.

Hermione saw him walking down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, her heart felt as though it had risen to her throat as he stopped next to her, sat down and smiled at her.

"Hermione I want you to know that during my class, I won't let any harm come to you or any of my students." He smiled. "We will get you over your fear of flying and on a broom." He added reassuringly.

She nodded at him and watched him get up, before he walked away he gave her shoulder a light squeeze, he stomach did a summersault and she smiled goofily as he walked off. She blushed madly and tried to concentrate on getting her breakfast in her mouth instead of on the table. Ginny sat opposite her and looked curiously over at Hermione.

"Ok, when Wood smiled at you yesterday you blushed, now he's just touched your shoulder and you're as red as Ron gets when he's angry. So what's with you??" She asked quizzically.

"Ginny, it's nothing….nothing at all…." She tried to sound convincing.

Ginny sighed and shook her head and reached out for a jug of orange juice. Hermione knew that she hadn't sounded convincing at all; it was something and she knew it; the only thing was she couldn't explain it. She'd never, ever felt like she did when she was around Oliver before, but there was nothing that she could do about it, he wouldn't be interested in someone that was nearly four and a half years younger than him. She sighed sadly and looked over at Ginny who smiled at her.

"You don't have to hide it from me," She said. "I know you like Wood." She giggled. "It's so obvious Mione."

"I may like him Gin but I can't do anything can I? So I might as well forget it." She bit her bottom lip and stood up.

She said her goodbyes to Ginny and began walking out The Great Hall towards the courtyard where her first class with Oliver was. She stopped at the top of the stairs that led from the Entrance Hall to the grounds outside and looked up into the cloudy, dull sky, all her worries about Oliver drained away at the prospect of her being in the air in a few minutes. She shuddered and walked down the stairs shaking slightly.

Meanwhile at the far end of the Courtyard, Oliver was laying the last broom down on the dewy grass; he stood up and pulled his jacket around his body tightly as he waited for the students to begin arriving, this class was just a booster lesson for those in the upper school (years 4-7) who wanted to perfect their flying skills a little more; this eased his mind a little because this meant that there would only be a few students present; he smiled slightly then he looked up and saw Hermione walking towards him, she stopped in front of him and smiled weakly, her face pearly white. He looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder again.

"Everything will be fine!...I promise….you're going to be ok." He smiled kindly.

She was about to say thankyou but he stood up straight and moved away because the rest of the class were arriving, Hermione took her place at the side of one of the brooms and waited for Oliver to begin the lesson. He introduced himself to the class and then went over the lesson plan for the term ahead. Next, as Hermione listened carefully he ran over the basics of flying again just to reassess how much they all knew about flying and got to know the students who were there because of their flying fears (Hermione and Hannah Abbott were the only two to raise their hands and they both looked around nervously.)

"It's ok girls, you won't be doing any flying today." He clapped his hands together. "Right those students who can fly confidently, I would like you to practice taking off and landing at different speeds." He turned to Hermione and Hannah. "You two come over here and we will start by training these brooms to you."

Hermione and Hannah both did as Wood had instructed; spending the remainder of the lesson getting used to summoning their brooms to their hands without the brooms trying to smack them in their faces each time they both said "Up!". Wood walked around the seven other students and smiled proudly at them because of the progress they had made. Hermione watched him and took her eyes off the broom that she was using, this, in turn decided it didn't like being ignored and promptly smacked her hard in the mouth. She screamed and covered her mouth as the broom fell back to the floor, Oliver turned quickly and hurried over to her, looking at the blood that was seeping out from between her fingers.

"Ok, that's the end of the lesson, same place next week" He said quickly before turning back to Hermione.

He tried to pull her hands away from her mouth but she fought against him as tears leaked from her eyes. He got a handkerchief from his pocket; she moved one hand to take it from him and placed it over her lip. He looked at her and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Come on….Lets get you cleaned up, I'll take you back to the common room." He placed an arm around her shoulder and began leading her back up to the castle.

They walked across the Entrance Hall and up the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower; Oliver had kept his arm around her all the way up them, her lip wasn't bleeding as badly now but Oliver's once white hanky was now covered in her blood. She sniffed as they reached the portrait; Oliver muttered the password quietly and stepped inside the common room after Hermione, it was empty as all the students were at their classes just like Hermione should be in Arithmancy right now, but her lip did need seeing too. She sat down in a chair as Oliver knelt in front of her; he waved his wand and conjured a small silver bowl of warm water and a cloth, he put his hand on her bloodied one and pulled it and the hanky away from her lip. He dabbed the cloth on her lip gently and smiled at her.

"It's not too bad, just a little swollen." He dabbed it more. "It'll be ok in a few days."

Hermione smiled but winced as her lip stung as it stretched with the smile, she moved his hand and cloth away from her lip.

"Thanks Oliver." She said and could feel how swollen her lip was. "I'm sorry for ruining the end of the lesson, that broom just didn't like me." She sighed and looked down.

He put a hand softly under her chin and lifted her head so that he looked into her eyes. He smiled at her.

"I'll give you some extra flying lessons." He laughed. "You need them" He smiled. "No, I'm joking, we'll get your confidence up ready for class." He tilted his head. "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch on Sunday morning."

Hermione looked into his eyes and stared for a few seconds before nodding at him. He took his hand off her chin and smiled.

"Good!....that's settled, you stay here until your next lesson and I'll see you later." He smiled and got up; turning and heading back out the portrait.

Hermione watched him go and managed a small smile, she sighed happily. The thought of Wood giving her extra flying lessons gave her a warm feeling in her heart because at least it meant she could spend more time with him. Before heading to her next class, swollen lip and all, she got her diary out of her robes and began writing quickly.

"_**I've just hurt my lip in my flying class but Oliver brought me back**_

_**to the common room to make sure I was ok. I know I shouldn't**_

_**feel like I do but I can't help it. I really like him a lot and I think**_

_**he may feel something for me too but I honestly don't**_

_**know that for sure….."**_

Hermione was now making her way to The Great Hall for that evenings feast with Harry and Ron. Ron hadn't stopped laughing at her for her swollen lip until Hermione reminded him that the exact same thing had happened to him in his first year; this caused Ron to go in a mood with her as they sat at the table; The meal got underway and Hermione joined in with the various conversations that were going on around her. Wood, however, was sat with one hand on his chin, his plate was full of food in front of him but he was oblivious to the fact it was there; He was plainly staring at Hermione but he didn't care, he hadn't stopped thinking about her all day and even now in the packed hall, he couldn't think of anything but her; he didn't know it but Hermione was feeling the exact same things he was feeling, she too hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but him all day and right now she was looking at him discreetly through the corner of her eyes. Professor McGonagall was watching Oliver with pursed lips; she leant over and cleared her throat.

"Professor Wood, Can you please tell me what at the Gryffindor table is so interesting?" She asked in an irritated voice.

Oliver jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to her, looking vaguely at her.

"Um….No…..it's nothing Professor." He replied distantly.

"May I remind you Mr Wood that Miss Granger is a student and that's the way it stays, _you _as the professor and_ she _your student….have I made myself clear?**" **She said sternly.

Oliver looked defiantly at her.

"I understand that professor, but I feel so much for her and I can't help that."

"Mr Wood, if you won't listen to me then perhaps you'll listen to the headmaster." She said trying to stay calm. "I'd like you to go and see him tomorrow after you have finished teaching, maybe he can talk some sense into you." She sighed and turned away from him.

Oliver looked at her as she turned away and sighed allowing his eyes to travel back over to Hermione, this time she was looking at him, she gave him a sweet smile and then turned back to carry on her conversation with Harry. He continued to look at her; whatever Dumbledore would try and say to him tomorrow, he knew that it wouldn't change the feelings he had for Hermione. He liked her an awful lot and nothing anyone said to him would change his mind.


End file.
